


Drippings

by BitchOfTheWaste



Category: The Sopranos
Genre: Blood, Dubious Consent, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitchOfTheWaste/pseuds/BitchOfTheWaste
Relationships: Johnny Soprano/Livia Soprano
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Drippings

He kicks the back door open to the sound of screaming children — Anthony and Janice fighting somewhere while the baby wails in the next room — and swaggers past Livia where she’s bent over the sink up to her elbows in soap suds, steam swirling around her, loose tresses escaping from her beehive in the thick, wet July heat. “Will you look at this, Lee?” he laughs, setting the roast down on the kitchen counter. Before he can so much as touch the masking tape she’s there, gloves shucked, slitting it expertly with a long carving knife and opening the wax paper parcel with a few deft flicks of the blade. She smells like hairspray and Sommerso with a stinging whiff of bleach beneath. A long, pale finger presses hard against the meat and comes away pinkish with blood. Already the roast is swimming in a pool of its own juices.  
She licks her finger clean.

That night the house is hot, even with the windows open, and humidity clings to Johnny like a second skin. Sweat stains on the shirt he peels off and tugs over his head. The undershirt yellow around the collar and under the arms. He blows out a long breath and looks at his wife, at the high, tight architecture of her hair, like a caterpillar’s chrysalis. She hasn’t brushed her teeth yet and he imagines he can smell the rich, fatty stench of the roast on her breath.

  
“Don’t bother me, Johnny,” she snarls at him from where she lies curled on her side of the bed under the sheet, cold stare following his path across the floor, her body moving slow and sinuous against the linen. Headlights sweep across the darkened bedroom. Glass shatters outside on the street. A bottle, or a window. “I know that look.”

  
“All night long you been begging for it.” He smirks, unbuckling his belt. “Now you want me to jerk off in the fuckin’ sink?”

  
“Mister bigshot.” Her lips peel back from those beautifully crooked teeth. “Thinks he’s such a big important man.”

  
He strips his pants off fast, not talking now, and throws himself onto the bed, flinging the sheet aside and dragging her under him with one arm. He pulls her hips against his, his cock rubbing at the delicate skin in the crotch of her right thigh, and she scratches him, not slow and sultry like Fran would, but vicious, a weasel in a trap, pure white-hot rage and hatred in her eyes as she scores deep gouges across his chest and down his sides, slashing and raking so frantically that drops of his blood fall on her face, her breasts with their faded silver stretch marks and the pale hairs around her hard, dark nipples, her throat where he can see her quick pulse fluttering.

  
He spits in his hand, smears the saliva over the lips of her hot, dry cunt, and pushes into her. She’s tight, tighter than any woman he’s ever fucked, and her cunt has a grip like a vise. He slaps her thigh with the flat of his hand and she locks her legs around his waist, ankles crossed above his buttocks like she’s trying to crush him flat against her body. She would, he thinks. She’d have him bent over the bed and screaming if she were the one with the cock. She’d hit him harder than he’s ever hit her. He can see it seething underneath her skin.  
She bites his shoulder, not to play, not to make him gasp, but to hurt him. Her teeth break skin. She hisses against him, into him, and drags her nails across his back, clawing and scratching as she worries at his shoulder. “Fucking bitch,” he puffs, trying to push her off, thrusting hard against the base of her cunt as he does. She’s wet now, the mucus inside her thick and hot and viscous, and her body tenses under his with every impact of his cock’s head against her cervix — a word he overheard one of the nurses use just after Barbara was born. She’s always liked it this way, the sick cunt. Any gentler and she’ll just lie there, staring at him without feeling, eyes dead and flat, like a doll’s, face strangely slack as though waiting for the force of some sensation to knit the loose worms of her musculature into an expression.

  
But he isn’t gentle, so her face is twisted in a vicious snarl as he takes hold of her hair and pulls her off of him. Blood and saliva run down her narrow chin. She spits at him. He forces her head down against the mattress, covering her eyes and nose with one rough palm. She snaps and writhes and makes a high, thin sound like an animal in heat as she grinds against him. She’s so wet. It’s on the sheets, he knows, and it makes him harder, makes him hard enough that it hurts worse than the wounds she’s given him. She convulses against him, the sharp bones of her pelvis digging into his stomach, her thighs clenched tight as a vise but trembling with an almost delicate insistence, and the sharp, musky smell of her cum fills his nostrils as wetness slicks his pubic hair. It’s so hot and comes so hard it almost feels like she’s pissing on him. He keeps fucking her, a groan bubbling up from somewhere deep inside his chest, her tongue lapping at his palm, her nails in his sides, and tilts over the edge into the hollowing release of orgasm.

  
Afterward he lies atop her, not daring to kiss or take her in his arms. She’d only stiffen, hiss, push him away. This, though, she’ll tolerate. The sweaty pressure of his body atop hers. He’s still inside her. With a curious expression she reaches up and presses a forefinger against the torn skin of his shoulder. It comes away red. They look at it together, a bead of blood wending its way between forefinger and index, running down the back of her hand onto the jut of her bony wrist. She holds the finger out for him. He takes it in his mouth, looks into her wet black eyes, and sucks it clean.


End file.
